Sweet Oblivion
by Psymon Obsidian
Summary: Harry was captured by Voldemort, tortured and left to die. Someone comes to save him but they’re too late. NOTE: I will NOT be adding anymore to this story, ever.
1. Death and Rebirth

**Sweet Oblivion**

By Psymon Obsidian

Summary: Harry was captured by Voldemort and left to die. Severus arrives to rescue Harry but he is to late and saves him the only way he knows how. Vampires and slash, you have been warned! Pairings HP/SS and maybe some others later.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter J K Rowling does, I just mess with all the characters. I don't own anything, it'd be nice if I did though; I'd be rich! Don't bother trying to sue me I'm a penniless student.

A/N: For those of you who are new to the fic I would like to point out that this is my first and that I am open to constructive criticism and suggestions to the story although I make no promises as to whether I can incorporate them or not. For those of you returning to the fic I would like to say sorry I haven't updated for ages.

A/N2: I have just got a beta, so I would like to thank Occasus for all the help sorting out chapters one and two. Occasus also happens to be an author of some really good stories here on and I highly recommend you check them out, I thought they were brilliant. So now I will finally shut up so... on with the fic.

Harry woke up in a cold damp room, sprawled out on the hard stone floor. The room reeked of mould, decay and death. He really didn't want to think about the latter. He groaned and tried to open his eyes. He couldn't open his left it was swollen shut, his right was little better and could only be opened slightly. The room was dimly lit and Harry could only make out the faint outline of the door but the room seamed to be void of anything other than some impressive bloodstains, which appeared to belong to him.

He rolled over and was unable to suppress the slight scream he let out as his body was engulfed by pain. Upon the realisation that even the smallest movement equalled lots of pain Harry decided to lie still and resign himself to his fate whatever that may be. He didn't want to die. He didn't really want to live either but he knew there was a possibility that he was meant for some greater purpose and that he was not worthless as the Dursley's always told him. The problem was, he didn't feel like he could hold out for long, everything was hurting even if he didn't move. He could feel himself slipping away, each laboured breath agonising, his ribs screaming in protest****He was becoming colder and weaker as more and more blood spewed forth from his wounds.

As he lay there, he tried not to think of the pain, suffering and humiliation he had suffered at the hands of Voldemort and the Death Eaters, but it was no use. The memories played back in his head. He fought back tears; he'd sworn he wouldn't cry. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction. He hadn't when he had been tortured and he wouldn't now. He'd held onto his Gryffindor bravery and maintained his last shred of dignity. They had wanted him to break but he had fought them all the way, eventually they tired and threw him in here to die.

A whispered "Alohamora" brought Harry back to the present and then he heard the mechanism in the door move and a creaking noise as the door slowly opened. Someone crossed the threshold, their loud footsteps echoing off the old stone walls. Harry curled up into a ball hissing at the immense pain this caused and awaited the pain that was to come. Nothing happened. The person just stood there. They stared at the frail, broken body of The-Boy-Who-Lived.

"Merlin! What have you gotten yourself into this time Potter?" the person asked with a cold silky voice that seemed oddly familiar.

"P-professor Snape?" Harry asked barely audible.

"Yes Potter, it's me," Severus said kneeling down next to Harry.

Looking more closely at Potter he could see the boy was very pale and had lost a lot of blood. His lips were tinged blue and he was shivering. He was badly bruised and a trickle of blood ran from the corner of his mouth. His breathing was becoming more and more laboured. Hoisting the boy into his lap and receiving a groan in protest, he could hear Potter's heart begin to slow. He was definitely dying; he wouldn't survive the trip back to Hogwarts.

"S-sir," he whispered feebly.

"Shh, it will all be over soon," Severus promised, gently putting a finger to the boy's lips.

Severus carefully snaked a hand around the boy's waist, tilted Potter's head to one side and brought his beautiful neck to his lips. Harry was too weak to resist. He sunk his fangs deep into the smooth expanse of flesh and blood oozed from the puncture wounds. As Severus proceeded to suck all the life out of the boy, taking him to the very brink of death, Harry fell into sweet oblivion.

Severus withdrew his fangs and licked the remaining blood from the puncture wound. Laying the motionless boy back in his lap, he bit into his own wrist, wincing slightly and held it above the boy's lips. He was glad he had fed already that night as he squeezed his wrist and let the blood trickle from the wound and into Harry's mouth.

Harry's lifeless body awakened and he groaned. He was barely aware of what was happening. He was in great pain again. He opened his 'good' eye as much as it would allow. Everything was fogy and he could just make out the wrist of his professor. "Drink." He heard from somewhere far away. He obeyed. He was too dazed to do anything else so he reached out, took hold of the offered wrist and sucked for all he was worth. It was fantastic, the brilliant coppery taste in his mouth, the warm feeling that spread to his heart and through every vein in his body numbing the pain as it went.

Severus sat there watching the boy in his lap. His pale complexion contrasted beautifully with his long dark hair and his delicate body was marred with cuts and bruises of varying severity. He thought back on what had been done to the boy. Potter's relatives were now dead and he was completely alone in the world and he had been brutally tortured and exposed to the crutiatus curse multiple times. Hopefully there would be no permanent damage.

Severus was startled out of his reverie as he felt a burn throughout his body. He wrenched the enthusiastic childe off his wrist earning a whimper of protest. He had already let Harry drink too much, but the boy had many injuries that had needed healing. The blood had healed boy's major external wounds and stopped any bleeding but Severus knew that it would not be enough to heal all of his injuries and that the boy would be quite weak.

Harry was more aware of things now. The pain wasn't excruciating like before, it was more of an ache. He could feel that he was changing; it felt a bit like something crawling under his skin. He realised it no longer hurt to breathe because in fact he did not need to breathe at all. Harry's vision had cleared a little and he looked at Snape. Snape was staring at him and it was unnerving. Then he remembered snippets of what had happened; Voldemort, the Crutaitus and Snape. He couldn't comprehend fully, but he vaguely remembered getting bitten.

Harry tried to wriggle off Severus' lap but Severus grasped him tightly, causing him to yelp. "Hold still Potter," he commanded.

Harry stopped struggling. "What did you do?" Harry croaked.

"I would have thought that quite obvious Mr Potter," Severus replied in his usual snide voice. "But since it is you I'm talking to maybe not." Harry scowled. "We will discuss this later."

Harry tried to struggle again. "Enough," Severus said sternly he was begging to tire of this. "We have been here long enough already. I strongly suggest that if you want to get out of here you co-operate. Can you stand?" Severus asked letting go of the boy.

Harry hauled himself off Severus' lap. He had very little energy and decided he could not stand.

"No," Harry replied defeated.

"Very well," Severus said placing one arm under Harry's knees and one round his side. He then stood up and carried Harry to the door. Harry, while thoroughly appalled by being carried by Snape, looked extremely tired.

"Sleep," Severus commanded.

Harry closed his eyes and fell asleep almost immediately. Severus followed his way through the labyrinth of corridors in Voldemort's dungeon and quietly found his way outside of his castle. When they were outside Severus walked to the edge of the wards and apparated to Hogsmeade.

Severus walked slowly towards the castle being careful not to jar Harry awake. When he reached the castle doors he shifted his hold on Harry so that he could open the huge oak doors and stepped inside. Wondering what to do now he decided the best course of action would be to take him back to his rooms, fed himself and the boy, heal Potter's injuries, then contact the meddling old headmaster who undoubtedly already knew the brat was here. Having decided this, he crossed the entrance hall and carried Harry down into his rooms inside the dungeons.

Upon arrival, Severus entered his bedroom and laid the sleeping boy on his huge bed, which dominated the spacious room. Looking at Harry he noticed he had retained the pale skin and slightly blue lips through the transformation and since vampires did not need to breathe he looked, well, dead. Severus stood admiring the boy; he still looked sublime even if he was battered and dressed in blood stained rags. He was lithe and petite with delicate features long feminine eyelashes and full pink lips lips with a slight blue tinge. He looked like a fallen angel, broken and bloodied yet still beautiful and pure.

Breaking himself from his reverie and berating himself for staring at the infuriating brat Severus left the room and made a beeline straight for the kitchen. He grabbed a bag of blood out of the fridge, placed a heating charm on it and drained it hungrily. He did this several times and then went to his potions cabinet in his workroom.****Removing several potions, he returned to his bedroom where Harry remained in an undisturbed sleep.

After placing the potions vials on the bedside cabinet Severus took out his wand and spelled away Harry's blood-soaked clothing so he could assess the damage. After noting he was not petite in all areas, Severus turned to the task at hand and began mentally cataloguing his injuries. He had a fracture in his left arm, several broken fingers, a few ribs were cracked and bruised, he had a black eye along with numerous other bruises in varying severity and some minor cuts and scrapes. He also knew there would be some surviving internal damage that was not healed when he fed him.

Setting to work Severus began by casting a cleaning charm to remove all the blood. Severus then cast a spell to set all Harry's bones. Lifting the boy into an upright position, Severus gave him a potion to mend the broken bones, massaging Harry's throat to ensure the boy swallowed it properly. After this he gave him a healing potion to fix the damage from the Cruciatus curse and torture. It healed everything except for the huge bruise covering his back where he had been thrown as well as his tender ribs, though the bruising had been reduced somewhat.

After deciding the boy was now in a state that would keep the old coot happy, Severus decided it was time to contact him. First he placed the boy under the bedcovers then went to his desk and wrote a message for his supplier of blood in Knockturn Alley to double his usual order since he now had two mouths to feed. He took the note to his black owl that was on his perch in the living area and told him who to deliver it to. After the owl left he went over to the fireplace grabbed a pinch of floo powder and fire called Dumbledore.

"Ahh, Severus you've returned. Did the meeting go well?"

"Yes and before you ask I have found Potter."

"Is he alive?" Dumbledore asked abruptly.

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean not exactly? What have you done?" Dumbledore asked his expression hardening.

"I did what was necessary to save your golden boy. I have made him one of my kind. He would not have lived through the night if I had not turned him."

"Very well," he replied calming a little. "How is he?"

"He's sleeping. All of his injuries have been healed bar a few bruises."

"Good. This is an unexpected turn of events but we shall have to work with it. I had thought about you turning the boy but not so soon. He is still young. Sirius's death weighs heavily on him and his will to fight has been waning. Perhaps this new turn of events is what he needs to get him focused again." Dumbledore said cryptically.

Severus yawned as Dumbledore was obviously plotting again.

"Perhaps you should get some sleep. Take care of Harry and come to my office tomorrow and you can explain fully your latest meeting and your findings," Dumbldore ordered, knowing full well why Severus was yawning but choosing to ignore it.

"Very well." Severus sighed ending the fire call.

Deciding he might as well get some sleep before the headmaster interrogated him Severus returned to his bedroom where Harry remained undisturbed and prepared for bed. Once he had stripped he climbed into the unoccupied slide of his bed silently cursing the boy for being there despite the fact that there was ample room and fell into a light sleep.


	2. Blood Lust

A/N: Any help or suggestions are welcome. I would like to thank my beta Occasus again; I make some ridiculous mistakes at times.

Harry had slept soundly for the most part. That was, until late in the morning when he began to dream of blood. Red and beautiful: the essence of life. He saw it running in rivulets over perfect unblemished flesh. Followed it up to a leaking bite mark. Desire rose within him and he whimpered. He was hungry, very hungry. His stomach ached and begged but the blood was just out of his reach. He tried to move towards it but he was held to the spot.

Severus awoke from his light sleep when he heard a faint whimper from somewhere beside him. He sat up and opened his eyes to look at the other occupant of his bed. He sighed when he remembered he had a fledgling to take care of. Harry began to writhe around in a fitful sleep. Severus heard the boy's stomach growl loudly and realised that hunger must have disturbed his peaceful sleep.

Severus remembered that fledglings were prone to intense hunger, because they needed plenty of nourishment from their sire in the beginning to strengthen their weak bodies after the transformation. The first few days were a critical period for fledglings; if they were not fed enough they were not likely to ever become very strong. This is why fledglings abandoned or neglected by their sires often died. Also most inexperienced or callused sires made the mistake of feeding human blood or less to their fledglings, when the fledglings really needed the blood of their sire or another elder vampire so they could draw from them, strength and power.

Reluctantly, Severus rose from bed and grabbed some clothes. He entered the bathroom, which was lavishly furnished with a huge bathtub that was sunk into the floor, a shower big enough for two people, a sink and toilet. It was all made from green marble, including the walls and floors and was adorned with silver taps and fixtures. Being a head of house had its perks he decided, thinking back to the rest of his quarters as he put down his clothes and stepped into his shower.

When Severus had showered and dressed in his usual billowing black robes he cast a drying charm on his long inky black tresses. Now, having deemed himself in a suitably imposing state, he decided it was finally time to feed the brat. He would have done it sooner knowing he should be taking good care of Dumbledore's favourite student but he refused to let the boy wake and see him in his boxers. It would destroy his ability to be menacing.

Severus returned the bedroom where Harry was still tossing and turning. The boy was now covered in a fine sheen of sweat, which seemed to glow in the dull illumination of the room. He was still whimpering faintly, which spurred Severus on, as the sight was quite pathetic.

Severus left the room went to the kitchen and downed several bags of blood knowing he would need the extra. When he returned Harry was awake but looking rather sickly. He eyes were glazed over, his sweat damp hair was plastered to his forehead and he was trembling as he supported his upper body with his arms.

Severus decided they boy really did not look in good shape and that he should feed him immediately since they boy was probably as weak as a kitten. Severus approached the bed and Harry just watched in a state of confusion.

Harry wasn't sure where he was or what exactly happened to him before he was consumed by sleep and he was too weak and hungry to figure it out. His hunger felt strange to him though. It wasn't a kind of hunger he knew or was used to. No, this was different, an all-encompassing ache. Harry barely registered when Severus sad down on the bed next to him. He just had this inexplicable sense of safety wash over him brought about by proximity to his sire. Severus carefully manoeuvred Harry onto his lap since the boy was pretty absent. Harry sighed contentedly and Severus rolled his eyes before guiding his childe's head to his neck.

Harry tenderly nuzzled the flesh before viciously and painfully biting down and drinking greedily. Severus winced at the painful, inexperienced and uncontrolled bite of the fledgling before placing a hand on the back of the boy's head encouragingly. Severus then leaned back against the headboard and began to enjoy the feeling of being fed on.

After the boy had had his fill he tenderly licked the wound before falling asleep resting on Severus's shoulder, sated. Severus laid the boy back down and strolled out of the room. He knew he had to meet with Dumbledore and there was no point in delaying the inevitable. As an afterthought Severus decided to feed again. Harry had taken a lot out of him and Severus wanted to be at full strength when meeting with Dumbledore. When that was taken care of Severus left his quarters locking the door in case Harry woke before he returned.

When Severus reached the stone gargoyle outside Dumbledore's office he spat out the password "Malteasers" before mumbling something about it being ridiculous. He ascended the staircase the gargoyle revealed when it jumped aside and raised his hand to knock on the door at the top. Before he could knock however, Dumbledore invited Severus into his office. Wondering why he even bothered anymore Severus entered and took a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked offering him a plate of the foul sweets.

"No thank you, I'd much rather get to business," Severus replied.

"Ah yes, you've never been one to procrastinate have you?" Dumbledore said cheerily. Severus felt his

"The situation was as we feared then Severus?" Dumbledore asked seriously, changing his demeanour rapidly.

"Indeed, Voldemort was able to break through the protective wards outside Privet Drive. He then abducted Potter and his relatives, tortured Potter, killed his relatives and left him to die," Severus said stoically.

"But you got to him before that happened," Dumbledore stated.

"Yes, just barely, he was almost dead,"

"That's why you turned him?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes."

"Will anyone suspect it was you that freed him?"

"It is almost definate, I left and Potter is missing. A cretin could make the connection."

"Well, there was obviously nothing else that could have been done. We'll just have to make the best of the situation we find ourselves in then," Dumbledore commented ignoring Severus' last sentence.

"Indeed," Severus quipped.

"Excellent, you won't mind taking over the boys care and training then," Dumbledore pronounced gleefully.

"What? I thought that once Potter was able to fend for himself again that he would no longer be my responsibility," Severus said indignantly.

"No Severus. Harry no longer has any living relatives and even if that were not so he would still be your responsibility. You know this, you are his sire, and you cannot get rid of him so easily just because you dislike him. I expect you to treat him as you would any childe of yours. I want you to enter a typical sire-childe relationship with the boy." Dumbledore said coldly.

"You do understand what you are asking me?"

"Yes, I'm well aware of vampire culture."

"You mean you wish me to take Potter as my catamite?" Severus spat.

"That would not have been my choice of words, consort would have been preferable, but yes. He needs an authority figure and someone he can get advice from. I'm afraid he has not forgiven me since his godfathers death," Dumbledore finished sadly. Severus knew what he was getting at. He wanted him to manipulate the boy for him as he had lost his trust. It was a poor excuse for someone like Dumbledore.

"I cannot do this," Severus exclaimed.

"You can and you will Severus. You owe me," Dumbledore ordered.

"Alright, I will," Severus sighed, reluctantly conceding knowing this was an argument he could not win. "Let me get this straight though, you have no problem with me treating the boy like any childe?"

"No, technically he's yours to do with what you will. You have full control of him as his sire, he's you responsibility now and I expect him to adhere to the same rules I have set aside for you. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Severus replied unhappily.

"Very well then, I will I will have a house elf try and retrieve his things from Privet Drive and have them sent to your quarters."

"Is that all sir?" Severus inquired.

"Yes, you may go."

Severus got up quickly and stormed out robes billowing behind him. He carried on like this through the castle and down to his quarters. By the time he reached them though, he had calmed down somewhat. Unlocking the door he entered. Returning to his room, he saw his childe was still asleep, as he had expected. Deciding the boy would need something to wear when he awoke, Severus found a spare bathrobe and left it on the unoccupied side of the bed.

With nothing else to do before Potter woke, Severus decided to finish his lesson plans for the upcoming year. Gathering up all that was necessary on the way Severus went to the sitting room and sat down at his desk. After about half an hours work he heard a noise coming from the bedroom. A few moments later Harry emerged clad in the rather large dressing gown and staggered into the sitting room before collapsing on the floor. Severus just got up from his desk and scooped him up before depositing on the sofa and taking a seat in a chair opposite.

Harry gave him an indignant look. "I could have walked you know!"

"So that's why you staggered in and ended up in a heap on the floor."

"So where am I, why am I here and what's going on." Harry asked choosing to Severus' comment.

"You are in my quarters, you are here because you are now under my care and that is because, as you may have noticed you are now a vampire like me." Severus replied.

"Oh," was all Harry could say. He was still week, exhausted and hungry. He looked defeated.

"Come here," Severus said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I said come here. You're weak and you need to feed."

Harry obeyed and slowly rose from where he was seated and slowly made his was over to Severus. When he got close Severus grabbed the boy and pulled him to rest straddling his lap. Severus then tilted his head to the side in silent offering and Harry accepted, latching onto his neck, all embarrassment at being in such a position ignored.

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers and readers. I don't say it enough.


	3. History 101

A/N: This chapter is now beta'ed thanks to **Occasus.** Just a warning there sexual situations and Slash in this chapter. If you don't like, don't read. It's R rated for a reason people.

Despite Harry's initial dismissal of feeding from Severus in such an intimate position, Harry became more aware of it as he continued to gorge himself on the sweet nectar that was Severus' blood. He became hyper-sensitised to the slightest movements that his sire made, the hands Severus had rested on his hips and the thumbs rubbing soothing circles on said hips in encouragement, making the rough fabric of the bathrobe stroke his incredibly sensitive and ticklish skin. At some point Harry gasped at the sensation, stopped feeding for a moment and shifted, his groin coming into contact with Severus' erection. They both moaned at the contact, and Harry's member begun to pulse to life in response, but as Severus tried to pull Harry closer for more contact and to get Harry to start feeding again, Harry bolted.

Harry dashed across the room, into Severus' bedroom and slammed the door. Severus just remained seated, looking puzzled. Harry leaned against the door, panting. He couldn't believe what had happened. He had been straddling his professor's lap. His very male professors lap, and they had both gotten turned on. It was just plain wrong, the man hated him. Spotting the door to the bathroom, Harry entered it and locked the door in case Snape tried to come after him.

Harry dropped to the hard marble floor with an audible thump. He hugged his knees close to his body, rested his head on them and began to sob quietly. He was emotionally exhausted. So much had happened to him in a short time. He had been captured, tortured and forced to watch his only living relatives die. Their deaths weighed heavily on him because although they treated him terribly, they did not deserve death and they had received it because they had begrudgingly taken him in all those years ago. He was so confused and scared as well. His most hated professor had turned him into a vampire, and everything was new to him. Especially his experience of feeding, he was disturbed by his arousal for Professor Snape. It seemed so wrong in hindsight, as he had never been in such an intimate situation before, and never expected to with a man, but at the time it had felt so right. His life was so messed up, he thought wryly.

Severus decided he should probably go after the boy and willed away his erection before getting up and making for his bedroom. Upon entering his bedroom he could hear crying although the boy wasn't visible. Spotting the closed bathroom door, Severus realised where he had gone. When he tried to enter the bathroom he found the door locked. Deciding he'd only distress Potter more if he just barged in, Severus tentatively knocked.

"Potter," Severus paused "I'm sorry." A shudder ran through him at having to say that. "I have some explaining to do, please come out." He said softly, feeling sick at the sugary tone he was using to coax the boy out.

Harry reluctantly got up and opened the door. He looked like a little kid. He was holding himself shyly, his bathrobe was lopsided, tear tracks ran down his face and his hair was its usually messy self.

"Sit," Severus ordered gesturing to the bed.

Harry numbly obeyed.

"There is much you need to know about vampires, particularly about sires and their childer, so I am going to explain," Severus begun in his usual cold teaching voice, flopping down on a chair in the corner. " Feeding, is an erotic experience for vampires and thus they are very sensual creatures. Sires almost always mate with their childe, as they share a very close bond due to the blood shared between them. However, I do not wish to force you into anything you are uncomfortable with, which is why I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's ok." Harry mumbled.

Severus continued his lecture on vampires, covering how they are both greatly respected by those with sense, and feared and scorned by those without. He described the harsh restrictions placed on vampires by ministry and how it was because Fudge was obviously an idiot. Harry silently agreed with that. Severus also explained how vampires have accelerated senses and other abilities as well as how they are able to survive sunlight but are weakened whilst exposed.

Severus finally paused when a house elf arrived to inform them that nothing could be salvaged of Harry's possessions, as the house had been burnt down. Harry was mortified as his fathers cloak, his photo's of his parents and the broken pieces of the mirror Sirius gave him were gone. Harry began to cry again as he mourned the loss of the only remnants he had of those who cared about him. Severus just sat down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, deciding he would not really be able to comfort him, as he knew Harry must have lost that infernal invisibility cloak belonging to his father.

Eventually Harry lay down, curled into a ball and cried himself to sleep. Severus just sat with him silently, offering what little comfort he could. He decided as soon as Harry had enough control of himself to be with people without harming them, he would have his tailor come by and take measurements, so Severus could dress his childe in robes of the finest fabric available and lavish all kinds of gifts on him. The Snape family was one of the ancient pureblood lines and was very rich, so he would have only the best for his childe and Harry would never want for anything. Severus knew this could not make up for the boy's loss, but hopefully it would help distract Harry and maybe bring Harry closer to him.

With Harry asleep again Severus put the boy under the covers of his bed and returned to his lesson plans. After several hours he had completed the plans for the first term, as he had completed most of them already earlier in the summer. Sighing, he decided to go to bed. Looking at his watch, he could discern it was probably dusk outside, and loath as he was to sleep during the night, it was a sacrifice he had to make for living with mortals.

Entering his bedroom, Severus found Harry still fast asleep. It was to be expected with a newly turned fledgling that they would sleep quite a lot, they needed to build strength and draw power from the blood they were being fed on and this took a lot of energy, not to mention that it was also emotionally draining. Severus was slightly concerned about Harry though; he seemed to be sleeping almost constantly. He supposed it was because Harry was under a lot of extra emotional stress after his ordeal with Voldemort. Severus hoped that Harry would begin sleeping less in the next few days and vowed to ensure he always was well fed to compensate. After he was done contemplating Harry's sleeping habits, Severus stripped for bed and climbed under the covers to join Harry in sleep.


	4. Warming Up

A/N: This has been a couple of weeks but it's longer than normal. Since I didn't have to many reviews I can thank **HecateDeMort**, **Melissa**, **RandomnessDotCom**, **parselmouth** and **mooney4 **personally. Also, thanks to moony4 for helping me name chapters 3 and 4. It's beta'ed, now so than you **Occasus**. Also, the usual warning this has slash and sexual themes so read at your own risk cause I am not responsible for what you read.

Severus awoke several hours later to find his child clinging to him for dear life. Harry was pressed against Severus' side with an arm wrapped tightly around Severus' waist. Severus quirked an eyebrow, it was quite unexpected that Harry would be as affectionate as this after yesterday's revelations,but it was not entirely undesirable. It was good to have his childe willingly reliant upon him; it would make it so much easier for him to look after the boy that way. However, when he heard Harry whimpering it became apparent that Harry was asleep and obviously unaware of his current position. Upon further inspection Severus noted that Harry's face was screwed up and his body was tense with fear. Concluding the boy was obviously having some kind of nightmare, Severus gently shook him awake.

Harry twitched suddenly as he abruptly awoke. Severus gently laid a hand on his childe's back. Harry flinched at the touch, and when realised he had an arm round his professors waist, he pulled away abruptly putting some distance between the two of them. Severus turned onto his side and watched Harry with concern. Harry was lying trembling and his eyes were clamped firmly shut. Deciding not to try touching the boy again, Severus laid and waited for Harry to cease trembling and regain his composure. When Harry did this he rearranged himself into a more comfortable position and made as if he was about to sleep again.

"Harry…" Severus said at a loss for anything else to say, he was not a sensitive man and was not used to comforting an emotional childe.

"I'm fine," Harry mumbled unconvincingly.

"Come feed," Severus ordered.

"I'm not hungry," Harry replied moodily.

"I didn't ask if you were hungry, I told you to feed," Severus stated sternly.

"No," Harry refused.

"Harry you need to feed, your weak and you're sleeping far too much. Feed, I promise nothing will happen ok," Severus explained in a slightly softer voice.

Harry finally gave up and complied, he didn't have the energy to fight Snape on this. Harry moved so he was laying facing Severus, but was not too close, then leaned forward and bit into Severus' neck, making as little contact with the older man as possible. Harry begun to drink deeply from the wound, and Severus slowly laid a hand on Harry's shoulder, thankful Harry allowed him this small gesture. After what Severus considered to short a time Harry stopped drinking and begun to lap at the wound with his tongue. Severus groaned, the boy was very tempting but he had made a promise, so he quelled his feelings of lust. When Harry continued his ministrations Severus was shocked. Well at least for a moment, before realising that the boy was trying to distract him from the fact he had drunk little.

"Harry, stop," Severus said. "Can you not drink anymore?" Severus asked fixing the boy with a piercing stare. Harry looked at Severus and shook his head. "Fine, but tell me as soon as you can feed again, I'm concerned about your development and I want you to feed as much as possible." Severus explained getting out of bed.

Severus made his way to the kitchen in his boxers cursing the fact the boy had seen him in this state of undress. Severus slowly drank a bag of warm blood savouring the taste and remembered the sensation of Harry's tongue on his neck. He thought wryly that the boy obviously had uses for that mouth of his. Just thinking about it was beginning to arouse Severus, so he admonished himself for entertaining such thoughts.

Upon his return to the bedroom, Severus was surprised to find Harry awake. Granted he was sitting up in bed sleepily rubbing his eyes, but it was an improvement. Severus silently gathered his robes and other clothes from the wardrobe and dresser and walked into the bathroom, aware Harry was now watching him. Harry was shocked at his professor's body. He was expecting the man to be quite frail and thin, however while thin, Severus was made up of perfectly sculptured muscle. Harry found him very attractive and was slightly less bothered by this revelation than he felt he should have been.

Severus smirked once he had locked himself in the bathroom. His childe was obviously warming up to him already. Severus was hardly surprised though, considering he had recently learned that the golden boy was a poor, underfed, affection starved, victim of neglect and abuse. Severus' smirk quickly turned to a frown; he was appalled to learn of the muggles' poor treatment of a wizarding child. Severus had been shocked when Voldemort had begun taunting the boy about his less than perfect home life; he had assumed the boy was a spoilt brat like his father.

Severus took his time in the bathroom and when he emerged, he was his usual fully dressed perfectly groomed self. Harry was sitting on the bed staring into space and barely noticed him enter the room. Harry became dimly aware that someone was talking to him and looked up at Severus.

"Sorry, can you repeat that? I was thinking," Harry asked politely not wanting to be rude to his sire. Severus snorted.

"Thinking, that must be a first. I was just saying that I suppose I should find you some clothes. It would probably be considered inappropriate for me to have a virtually naked boy wandering round my quarters all day," Severus explained quite amused. Harry blushed, ducked his head and pulled the bathrobe he was wearing on better, realising he was naked apart from the ill-fitting garment.

Severus smirked inwardly, it was interesting to make the boy blush. He obviously was inexperienced, and this intrigued Severus. He was curious as to how inexperienced he was, after all the boy was his now, and although he intended to stay true to his word and not force the boy, he was looking forward to the day when the boy would come willingly.

As loathe, as Severus was to clothe the boy, Severus begun to search for something he could shrink to fit the boy. He would have much preferred to make the beautiful boy wonder round naked all day, but Harry would no doubt object. Maybe one day, Severus thought. After rifling through his clothes Severus found his leather trousers and a stretchy black t-shirt and some socks for the boy to wear. Severus charmed them to shrink to fit the wearer and handed them to Harry. Harry was shocked the potions master owned clothes like this, but dared not comment.

"The bathroom's all yours, come find me in the living room when you're done," Severus ordered leaving the bedroom.

Harry entered the bathroom this time making a proper appraisal of the room. It was quite big and was all done out in beautiful dark green marble with silver fixtures. How Slytherin, Harry thought. Harry placed the clothes on the bathroom counter and decided to run a bath; it was not often he had access to facilities as opulent as this so he decided to make the most of it. Harry sat down on the counter while he waited for the huge sunken bath to fill. He looked the room over again, his eyes finally resting on a mirror. He walked over and looked at his reflection. His skin was as pale as ivory and his scar stood out more than ever, much to his disappointment. He noticed his lips had a blue hue to them and that he had fangs that were thankfully easy to hide unless he smiled. Taking off the bathrobe, he examined what remained of the damage from his recent ordeal. He was glad all he had left was a huge bruise on his chest over his ribs and one on his back, but they were still quite sore.

After having a long soak in the bath Harry towelled himself off and slipped into the leather trousers Snape had given him to wear. When he got them on, they shrank to fit him. They fit him like a glove leaving nothing to the imagination. Harry frowned as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was used to wearing oversized clothes, little better than rags and was uncomfortable at wearing clothes like this that showed off his body. Sighing, knowing this was probably the only thing Snape owned other than his prim and proper robes and the Victorian style clothes he wore underneath, Harry put on the tight stretchy shirt. He had to admit that black looked good on him, but it didn't mean he was happy wearing such obscene clothes. Finally, Harry combed his long damp hair before exiting the bathroom.

Harry found Severus in a chair by the fire reading the Daily Prophet. When Severus heard Harry enter he folded up the paper and looked the boy up and down. Harry nervously crossed his arms and tried not to shy away from Snape's intense appraisal.

"You clean up well Potter," Severus drawled sexily.

"Er, thanks I guess," Harry practically squeaked.

"I suggest you find something to read, because there isn't much to do round here until I start training you, and I think you need to be stronger before I do that." Severus said motioning to a bookcase.

Harry complied and spent several minutes looking at the bookcase to find something interesting. Severus had a lot of rare old books on potions and the dark arts among other things and Harry was spoilt for choice. Eventually Harry decided upon one of the dark arts books and bent down to pick it up off the low shelf it was on. As he did Severus was treat to a very tempting view of the Harry's beautiful arse in the tight leather trousers. Severus quelled the urge to grab the boy and take him bent over the armrest of his chair and cursed the fact he had nothing else really for the boy to wear.

By the time Harry had sat down on the couch with the book Severus had managed to slip on his mask of stoicism. He was surprised at Harry's choice of book though he obviously didn't show it. He had thought that the boy would be far to well controlled by Dumbledore to be interested by the dark arts, but perhaps there was hope for him yet. Severus was proved correct when the boy spent the rest of the day engrossed in the book while Severus spent the day brewing in his private lab.

Harry had found the book fascinating and was aware of nothing else as he ploughed through it. He paid no attention to either his hunger or his exhaustion. When Severus returned to the living room in late in the evening Harry didn't even notice his entrance.

"Potter," Severus yelled finally gaining Harry's attention, having addressed him several times before at a lesser volume.

Harry looked up at him his gazed half lidded showing how tired he was.

"Its time you fed again," Severus stated. "Come here."

Harry shut the book he was reading and placed it on the coffee table. He then complied and shakily made his way over to where Severus was standing finally aware of how tired and hungry he really was. Severus tutted at the state the boy was in before scooping him up into his arms.

"You should have come and found me hours ago you silly boy. You should have come and fed when you first felt hungry like you agreed." Severus said carrying Harry into the bedroom.

Harry was slightly unsettled at being carried into the bedroom and tried to shift in Severus' arms. Harry was to weak to escape Severus' grasp and Severus just clutched the boy more firmly but without hurting him.

"It's ok, calm down. I promised not to force you into anything and I won't. You just looked like you could barely stand and I imagine you'll be too tired to get to bed after I've fed you." Severus reassured Harry, his voice not betraying his slight annoyance at how delicate the boy's sensibilities were.

When Severus entered the bedroom he laid the boy down on the bed and climbed on it opposite him so they were laid facing each other. He then placed a hand on the back Harry's head and drew it towards his throat. Harry bit him and drank deeply on reflex, as he was almost asleep. Harry was tired enough to relax and allow himself to properly enjoy the sensuality of drinking his sires blood and became a little turned on. Severus smelt the boy's arousal and slipped his arms round Harry's waist and drew him flush against his body. He was pleased that the boy made no signs of annoyance or attempt to get away even though his erection was pressed against the boys thigh, but dared not try anything else not wanting to ruin this small improvement in Harry's attitude toward him. When Harry was done feeding he immediately fell deep asleep satiated.


	5. Intimacyworking title

Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry its been months since I wrote anything. This chapter is unbetaed at the moment so sorry for any mistakes. **Warning: there is sexual situations and slash (male/male realationship)in this chapter, if you have a problem with that leave now**.

Harry and Severus both slept soundly; Severus satisfied with his childe in his arms where he belonged and Harry content to sleep in someone's arms for the first time in his life. Harry was the first to wake and he took the opportunity to study the older man. Harry noted that Severus still looked guarded, even in sleep. He realised that it must be incredibly demanding acting as a spy and he respected Severus for his sacrifices. Harry also noticed that close up Severus' hair did not appear greasy at all and that he had an incredibly enticing scent that Harry couldn't quite place. On the surface it was that of potions fumes but there was a rich underlying aroma that was unique to Severus that Harry found oddly soothing. Harry nuzzled Severus' neck so he could inhale more of his intoxicating odour and purred in satisfaction, startling himself and rousing Severus.

"Drink," Severus whispered seductively in Harry's ear as soon as he became fully alert.

This sent shivers down Harry's spine and he needed no further encouragement before latching onto Severus' throat and starting to devour his exquisite blood ceasing his purring. Severus groaned in pleasure and brought one hand up to the boy's head and threaded his fingers through Harry's soft hair, in silent encouragement to drink deeper. Harry obliged and sucked even harder on the vein. Both men became aroused as Harry fed and Severus began to think that his childe would be his undoing. He was finding it hard to resist claiming his childe fully. Harry's innocence was both tempting and infuriating. He was far too naive and trusting and was practically begging to be corrupted.

When Harry had finished feeding, he looked at Severus with his pupils dilated in lust. Severus couldn't resist tilting the boy's head to the side and raking his fangs torturously slowly over the barely visible bite mark on his neck. Harry gasped and trembled in need at the tantalizing sensation. Severus smirked inwardly; pleased with the reactions he was able to produce in his childe. Feeling particularly wicked Severus slowly swiped his tongue across the mark causing Harry gasp alluringly and press himself wantonly against Severus. Growling seductively Severus swiftly rolled over onto his back pulling Harry with him to rest on top of him before plundering his childe's luscious mouth. Harry although surprised, kissed back with great enthusiasm despite his inexperience and clung onto Severus desperately. Severus only ended the kiss when he was thoroughly satisfied he'd completely explored the boy's mouth. Harry buried his head in Severus' neck and sighed contentedly, still holding onto his sire as if he'd disappear at any moment.

They laid there in silence for a while, both in silent contemplation. Harry was afraid that this new side he was seeing to his most hated professor would be replaced by the old, cruel one and that he would remember Harry was worthless and reject him. Harry was also rather disconcerted at this attraction to his professor, Snape had told him sires often mated with their childer, but it seemed unnatural for the animosity between him and his professor to have just vanished.

Severus was unsurprised the boy was so clingy, as he had grown up starved for affection and decided to indulge him for now, so he allowed the boy to lay there holding onto him and begun to lightly brush his fingers of the exposed flesh of Harry's lower back where his shirt had ridden up. Harry gasped and clung on to Severus even tighter and Severus was surprised at how sensitive the boy was. As he continued to stroke his childe's lower back and hips Harry squirmed and let out captivating little moans and gasps. Severus continued until Harry was desperately aroused and whimpering in need.

Grinning wickedly Severus stopped stroking Harry's hips and lower back and turned his head to the side and began to nibble briefly on Harry's ear. Harry responded by leisurely grinding his erection against Severus' stomach. At this point Severus couldn't resist sliding his hands down to Harry's leather clad arse and giving it a good squeeze. This caused Harry to let out a loud moan before kissing Severus passionately. Harry boldly tried to dominate this kiss but not to be out done Severus rolled them over, pinning Harry to the mattress and begun to snog him senseless. Severus continued his ministrations until Harry lay there almost boneless hands clasped behind Severus' neck.

Severus pulled back slightly and looked into Harry's eyes and saw pupils dilated heavily in lust before slowly divesting Harry of his shirt. He then proceeded to kiss his way down Harry's jaw and neck and thoroughly explore all of the newly exposed flesh; scrapping fangs over Harry's nipples, biting teasingly stroking all over and finally tonguing his belly button, at which point he gently held down Harry's hips to control his squirming. Harry just lay there the whole time thoroughly aroused, moaning wantonly and wishing the elder vampire would stop teasing him, but unable to voice his need.

Finally feeling merciful, Severus stopped ceased his actions and moved a hand to cup Harry's crotch firmly. Harry practically bucked into his hand. Taking this as encouragement, Severus undid the flies of Harry's trousers and almost ripped them off his body. Severus then took a moment to thoroughly appreciate the beautiful sight before him; his childe lying naked, legs splayed, hands fisted in the sheets and cock standing to attention.

"Please…" Harry whispered shyly.

Severus obliged him and grasped Harry's shaft firmly, running his thumb over the sensitive head for a while before spending several minutes expertly stroking Harry to the peak of arousal. Sensing Harry's impending release, Severus sunk his fangs into the flesh of the boys shoulder causing Harry to cry out his and explode in Severus' hand. Licking the bite leisurely he let go of Harry's softening member, and then kissed his sweat soaked forehead.

Feeling obligated to return the favour Harry tentatively reached out a hand towards Severus' crotch, but Severus gently batted the hand away.

"Don't worry about it …." Severus said huskily, "Sleep now."

Harry frowned but was too exhausted to argue and when he closed his eyes he fell asleep almost instantly. Severus flopped down on the bed next to Harry and took his arousal in hand and took care of himself before casting a cleaning charm and settling down to sleep gathering his childe possessively into his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry its been months since I wrote anything (as usual). This chapter is unbetaed so sorry for any mistakes. **Warning: there are mentions of sexual situations and slash **(male/male relations)** in this chapter, if you have a problem with that leave now**. Also, I'm sorry to say that my good friend http/ has pointed out this is a rather fluffy chapter.

When Harry awoke again, he was in the bed alone. As he began to move he felt the warm silk sheets brush against his naked skin and smiled remembering his sire stripping him naked. Harry had never let anyone touch him so intimately and had rarely done so himself, sharing a dorm with the other boys didn't allow much privacy after all, but Harry now realised what he was missing out on. He felt almost giddy thinking about it; he felt grown up for doing something he considered being so raunchy but at the same time he couldn't help blushing when he thought about it.

Harry just laid there for a few minutes reminiscing about his sire making him feel such pleasure and tried to summon the will to get out of bed, but eventually his stomach began to rumble and Harry climbed out of bed and immediately began to look for something to cover himself with. Realising his clothes were gone and must be being cleaned by the house elves, Harry settled for diving in the bathroom and locking the door. Harry decided on a quick cold shower to quell his present train of thought.

Harry emerged from the bathroom clad in only a slytherin green towel, his damp hair messy as usual, and went in search of his sire. He found him on the sofa reading a potions journal. Severus was engrossed and didn't look up as he heard Harry enter the room. Harry sat down in a leather wingback chair opposite Severus and busied himself with raking his fingers through his tangled hair, not wanting to disturb the surly potions master. When Severus finished the passage he was reading he shut the journal with a snap that was audible throughout the quiet room and placed it on the coffee table.

Severus tutted when he looked at Harry trying to tame the rat's nest that he called hair. "It's futile trying fix that hair of yours," Severus pointed out.

"I guess so but it was worth a try," Harry mumbled.

Teenagers, Severus thought with a sigh. "Come feed. The house elves should be done with your clothes soon. I shall see about purchasing you something more suitable today," Severus explained.

"You don't have to do that." Harry said timidly as he rose from the chair.

"Nonsense. I am your sire and I will provide for you. Besides it will be a pleasure to see you in clothes befitting of someone of your status instead of the rags you used to dress in," Severus proclaimed.

Harry stopped and hung his head. "Its not like I had much choice in the matter," Harry mumbled.

Severus swiftly rose from the sofa and gently lifted Harry's chin so he could meet his eyes. "Never again Harry, never again," Severus promised.

The look of cautious hope in Harry's eyes stirred Severus' protective instincts as his sire and he drew Harry's face to his neck to feed as the best offer of comfort he could muster. Harry latched onto Severus' neck and clung onto his waist as if for dear life and allowed the taste of his sire's blood to soothe him. Severus put his arms round the boy chiding himself internally for hugging the boy so much. Severus Snape the greasy git of Hogwarts did not _hug_.

When Harry had drunk his fill he placed a feather soft kiss on Severus' neck and then stood on his tiptoes so that he could give his sire a chaste kiss. Severus responded and soon Harry was kissing him with near desperation. Severus pulled away from the kiss too soon for Harry's liking.

"If we continue like this we wont get anything done today," Severus pointed out. "Your clothes should be ready now, as tempting as you look in nothing but that towel you should go get dressed."

Harry obeyed and headed for the bedroom where the leather trousers and t-shirt were laid out for him on the newly made bed. When Harry returned he found Severus rifling through a huge beautifully crafted mahogany cabinet full of potions all labelled in his elegant script. Finding the vial he wanted he handed it to Harry and told him to drink it. Harry eyed the small vial acid green potion warily.

"What's it for?" Harry asked.

"It's a potion to suppress your desire for blood," Severus began to explain. "Although you've just fed, as a newly turned fledgling, when you come into contact with humans you will find it almost impossible to resist the urge to feed. This won't totally suppress the desire as I can't give you a strong dose, but it will help. You still need to keep up your guard though. This will be difficult, but your going to contact with humans sooner or later so we might as well get it out of the way since we need to get you some clothes."

"Oh," Harry replied before downing the, thankfully, almost tasteless potion.

Severus put away the empty vial and transfigured Harry's clothes into a simple pair of jeans and loose t-shirt.

"Follow me," Severus said walking to the fireplace and proceeding to take the floo to his tailor's.

When Harry stumbled out the other the end Severus was there to steady him before he toppled over. Severus was greeted enthusiastically by the tailor, a middle aged man with sandy coloured hair. Severus conversed with the man but Harry was oblivious to what was being said, all he could hear was the rhythmic pounding of the man's heartbeat.

Harry spent the next five minutes trying desperately to ignore the pounding of the mans heart and the urge to lunge at him and then allowed his body to be manoeuvred by Severus' firm hands on his shoulders, to a private room. The tailor stayed put on Severus' request. When Severus had the door shut behind them he shook Harry and he snapped out of his trance.

"Harry your doing fine, I need you to hold on for another five minutes so that Alfred can take your measurements. Can you manage that?" Severus asked making his voice as soothing as he could manage. .

"I'm not sure, I….." Harry replied in a daze.

"Its okay Harry. I want you to close your eyes and I don't want you to concentrate on anything but the sound of my voice. Can you do that for me Harry?" Severus asked.

"I think so." He replied uncertainly.

"Good." Severus stated before beginning to recite the properties of potions ingredients.

Harry did as he was told and Severus let the tailor back in. Harry could hear the tantalising heart beat again, but focused on the sound of Severus' voice, which with all of Harry's concentration managed to drown the heartbeat out a little. An agonising few minutes later the tailor left with Harry's measurements and Harry allowed himself to be lead back to the floo.

By the time they had returned to Severus' quarters Harry was shaking and immediately flopped down onto the sofa.

A/N: Sorry if this is terrible. Its 2:15 am I'll try fix this in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: A longer version of this can be found on thesilversnitch or adultfanfiction but I thought it was way to graphic to be on here.

After an enjoyable hour reading one of the latest potions journals, Severus decided it was time to wake Harry up. Rising from the comfortable wing back chair he deposited the journal on the coffee table, picked up the shirt that was discarded earlier and made his way into the bedroom. He found Harry sleeping soundly clutching Severus' pillow. Severus smirked knowing it was the sire-child bond that made him seek out his sires scent when he was alone.

"It's time to get up," Severus announced gently shaking the boy's shoulder.

"Wha?" Harry mumbled still half asleep.

"I said its time to get up, here's your shirt," Severus pointed out as he threw it on top of Harry. "Join me in the living room when you're dressed," he ordered before stalking out of the room.

After Harry slowly woke the rest of the way up, he grabbed the shirt, donned it and made his way into the living room as requested.

"This afternoon I want you to read this book," Severus told Harry as he handed it to him.

Harry looked at the reasonably thin book entitled "Clearing Your Mind" and frowned, confused.

"Hopefully it will help with your concentration and teach you to clear your mind properly so I can resume teaching you occulmency," Severus explained.

Harry cringed at the thought of resuming occulmency and the felt a wave of guilt wash over him. If he'd learned occulmency properly he wouldn't have got Sirius killed. Knowing exactly what must be going through Harry's head, Severus placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Its not your fault Harry. Sirius should have known better than to leave the house, the other order members could have handled the situation and I should have done a better job at teaching you and continued teaching you despite you making me angry." Severus said consolingly.

"Maybe," Harry mumbled.

Severus wasn't particularly happy with that response, but decided it was best not to push the matter at the moment so he left Harry to get on with the reading. Harry flopped down on the sofa to begin reading and Severus sat down in the wing back chair again and resumed reading the potions journal. The two spent the most of the afternoon in a comfortable silence, but after several hours Harry started to get bored and began fidgeting.

Severus picked up on this and announced, "If you're bored, finish the section your on and that will do for today, its been a few hours."

Harry dutifully finished the last few pages in the section and placed the book on the table. Realising he had nothing else for the boy to do Severus challenged him to a game of wizard's chess.

"Um, ok, I warn you I'm not very good at it though," Harry pointed out. "Usually I just play to humour Ron"

Harry wasn't kidding when he said he wasn't very good. After he lost the first few games spectacularly, they continued playing but this time with Severus teaching Harry about the strategy of the game. Harry found that he didn't mind very much as he enjoyed listening to the potions master's voice and he even learned a few things. The evening soon vanished and eventually they gave up play after Harry's stomach began grumbling loudly.

"Wait here a moment and I'll be back to let you feed," Severus explained swiftly making his way to kitchen.

Severus quickly prepared several bags of blood, but allowed himself enough time to savour the taste as he drained them before returning to Harry. Harry rose from his seat as Severus returned and quickly approached him, slipped his arms round his waist and latched onto his neck.

As Harry drank, Severus happily noted Harry's bite was becoming more skilled and less painful. Having nothing else to do with his hands he placed one on Harry's hip and ran his other through Harry's hair. Harry shuddered, having always found his scalp somewhat of an erogenous zone and abruptly ceased feeding so he could kiss his way rapidly up Severus' neck and jaw before engaging him in a desperate kiss. Severus smirked inwardly at how Harry reacted to having his hair played with; it was becoming more and more apparent he was an unnaturally tactile person and Severus believed that posed lots of promising possibilities.

Felling decidedly wicked, Severus prized Harry's lips from his own and placed a brief kiss on Harry's cheek before suddenly sucking his earlobe into his mouth and nibbling on it delicately. Harry's reaction was almost comical; he groaned in both surprise and arousal before his knees almost instantaneously buckled and only Severus's inhumanly fast reflexes kept the boy from crumpling to the floor.

Pleased with such an extreme reaction, Severus released the boy's ear and scooped up the almost limp boy and carried him bridal style (much to Harry's embarrassment) to the bathroom before depositing him on the counter. Harry pulled himself together enough to appreciate the sight as Severus bent down to turn on the taps and fill up the bath. As he left the bath to fill, Severus rose and turned to face Harry with a predatory gleam in his eye, sending a jolt of arousal right through Harry.

"Come here Harry," he beckoned seductively.

Harry obeyed, dropping carefully from the counter and walking towards his sire who gave him a quick but dominating kiss before grabbing the front of the boy's shirt and ripping it down the middle in one move; displaying his vampiric strength, before yanking the tatters swiftly from his shoulders and tossing them across the room.

Harry gasped at his arousing display of dominance and clutched at Severus' shirt as he teasingly squeezed Harry's stiff cock through his jeans. Smirking Severus undid them, torturously slowly in Harry's opinion, and pushed them down allowing Harry to step out of them and kick them to one side to join his ruined shirt. Feeling very exposed standing naked in front of his fully clothed sire Harry blushed and ducked his head.

"Get in and I'll join you in a moment," Severus directed with a quick swat to Harry's bare arse.

Harry turned off the taps and did so, settling against the far side of the bath to watch Severus quickly slip out of his clothes before joining him in the foamy water.

Once Severus had slid into the warm water he groaned in satisfaction enjoying the sensation of the hot water on his cold bare skin for a moment before holding his hand out for Harry. Harry took his hand and allowed Severus to arrange him so his back was pressed against Severus' chest, letting out a gasp as he felt Severus' hardness come into contact with the small of his back.

Severus reached for the soap and lathered it in his hands before meticulously soaping Harry up. Starting with Harry's left hand he worked his way slowly up to the shoulder before repeating the process with the other arm. Harry sighed in pleasure at such pampering and let his head rest on Severus' shoulder, his eyes falling shut. Severus then proceeded to wash Harry's chest, spending an unnecessarily long time on his pecks and nipples even raking his nails over them teasingly a few times causing Harry twitch and moan. With a smirk Severus grabbed a flannel and dipped it in the water and began to wash off the soap in the same order he covered Harry in it.

** sex scene omitted **

He then pulled the covers over them, gathered Harry into his arms and kissed him before they both fell asleep, blissfully sated.


End file.
